User talk:Cosbydaf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Satan on The Muppet Show page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 10:32, December 5, 2011 Are you going to put the NES Godzilla Creepypasta on here? ObliterationoftheSelf 04:54, January 26, 2012 (UTC) -Nah, it would take way too long to upload all those images on here. Might post some of my less image heavy stuff though. - Cosbydaf 13:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. Sloshedtrain 02:15, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Normal Porn for Normal People http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTucWL05zV0 Somebody decided to make a video about it. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 20:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) The Project. YOU. Join my group Me and 2 other IRL friends have uncovered loads of top information about normalpornfornormalpeople.com and the creator. We have much information that we would enjoy sharing with you and we would like you on our team to give us some of the scoop. My skype is noahiscul Please don't ignore us. We need you. Did you agree with the latest updates for your story? I need to know ASAP. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 05:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather not have the video from the site posted along with the story like it's directly connected, because I didn't have any hand in making it and it's much different from the "Clean.avi" described in the story. Cosbydaf 05:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean that. The project guys above edited your story and said they had your permission to do so. One of their members told me that I needed to unban one of theirs and that they wanted to DDOS the normalporn site. Chupacabra also posted a link on the thread to what appears to be a group of folders that contain messages about attacking normalporn and the Dr. V character. I may very well ban them all for this sort of behavior. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 05:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been asked about permission to edit the article so I haven't given any. This does sound like a bunch of tomfoolery from them. Cosbydaf 05:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll join. What, you mean in real in real life they made one? And youre not affiliated with the site? Thats kinda crappy.Trashbinrat (talk) 19:09, January 8, 2020 (UTC) NES Godzilla questions Did you ever have any ideas for what the lone blue jungle stage would play out like in NES Godzilla Creepypasta? Also, where'd you get some of the music? I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 07:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) By "lone blue jungle" do you mean the Winter Forest stage? And which music are you referring to? Cosbydaf 07:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) "Pathos was the same as Jupiter in layout, except the board was dark blue rather than green. The first thing I noticed was that all the usual level icons had been replaced by a blue rock and some kind of orange honeycomb shape. There was one icon that had part of the Jungle Icon shape, but I didn't pay much thought to it." and various songs like "Forest" (the board music for Pathos), bgm55 (the toxic zones) and Big Bad Red. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 17:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) 1. That would probably play like a glitched up Blue Mountains level, or not start at all. It was just intended to be an error of the game altering the original levels. 2. Those songs are; Forest: "Terrible Lizards" from the "Dinosaurs" album by David Spear. "Glacier" is from the same album. bgm55 is a track from the game Yume 2kki. Big Bad Red is the song "Through The Ergosphere" mixed with the sound of a heartbeat. Cosbydaf 06:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey , it's your annoying neighborhood Oblit yet again. I saw that you're working on Godzilla: Replay and I'm already interested in it. I also saw that you're looking for some music recommendations. Here's some that you might like: Frozen Maternal Heart (Silent Hill 3) Thalamus Aphex Twin - Domino Super Aleste/Space Megaforce- Last Boss Shadows of the Empire Menu Theme POST YOUR CREEPYPASTAS HERE OR A DEAD GUYS SKELETON WILL BITE YOU 08:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the music! Cosbydaf (talk) 08:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) NES Godzilla on Creepypasta Wiki I just wanted to let you know that I'm in the midst of uploading NES Godzilla Creepypasta to this wiki (I split it into subpages and made a subpage navigation template, which took me action=edit}} way longer to make than was probably necessary >_>). It was originally uploaded to this wiki by MooseJuice, but then it was deleted per "user request". Since I couldn't find any evidence of said request beyond an exchange between you and Oblit in this very talk page, in which he asked if you were going to upload it, and you said (and I quote) "Nah, it would take way too long to upload all those images on here", and since this doesn't sound like you denying permission for someone else to upload it (please correct me if I'm wrong), I deduced that it was a simple misunderstanding. So I decided to go ahead and (re)upload it myself. I can kind of see what you meant by "too image-heavy" now; this is extremely tedious. x_x ...Anyway, just wanted to make sure that was alright with you. Also, the site that this was originally posted on keeps crashing on me, with the message "502 Bad Gateway". Is there a particular reason for this? LOLSKELETONS 05:00, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Tehbigcheez (talk) 16:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Cosbydaf? is that you? well it quite an honor to meet you on the wiki! im a huge fan of your artwork and nes godzilla creepypasta! I see your making a sequel of the pasta, I was going to get a deviant art account to discuss the new pasta, but I guess im not going to need one, and I can see you got alot of progress done! : LOLSKELETONS 17:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) : Lol I did, I just put it above my comment, my mistakeTehbigcheez (talk) 20:13, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I've got no objections to hosting the NGC on here. Blog.com seems to go down every other month or so. It's also hosted here; http://nesgodzillacreepypasta.blogspot.com/2012/03/chapter-1-earth-mars.html Cosbydaf (talk) 00:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cosbydaf, I have been reading your NES Godzilla creepypasta, I just want to say it is incredible! There is so much detail, so much horror, those pictures are terrifying! I love reading it and I am really looking foward to Chapter 8 part 2. If I could, I would rate it 7/5 stars. You are doing great! Keep up the good work! (Gripping Fear (talk) 21:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to upload Chapter 8: Part 2 until later next week because I can't get to my computer (which has all the files stored on it). On the bright side, I found a thing that lets you upload up to ten files at once ( ). LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 22:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Aaannnd, it is complete. NES Godzilla Creepypasta -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 03:27, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I have a question: Will you give the people what they want and give us a part 2 to your masterpiece, Normalpornfornormalpeople.com? :-)Saturntales (talk) 01:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) People want a sequel to that? Neat. I didn't know. Cosbydaf (talk) 15:28, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Dude, that one story from you spawned an entire website and people lying about stuff to absurd degrees. I think you should do us all a service and write another one. I don't know if you'd like to use that made up Dr. V character from the site in your writings but it's something to ponder. PS~ I got on my Facebook last night and posted a status that only a few people knew about. It said, "Useless.avi does not exist." One of my buddies from high school "liked" the status and another one commented saying, "It does but no one is going to get it." Saturntales (talk) 18:27, July 12, 2013 (UTC) N, you already know about what it is. You ought to make a wiki based on your Creepypasta getting into detail on the individual sprites. No signature for you from BZ (talk) 22:59, October 16, 2013 (UTC) dear cosbydaf i am very much pleased by your nes godzilla creepypasta, it started out like any creepypasta but turned by an unexpected ending. so i was wondering if you can make the sprites (both the monsters and the map textures as seen from your game)? in case i wanted to make a game? I like your creepypasta of Godzilla it was very good Hey Guy, who is the golden colored monster that defeated Red monster? I know the monster's name but I dont know much information about the Golden colored monster. I love your =Godzilla NES and was great Creepy Pasta and you did a good job= An incredible work, I tought I was going to read a simple "possessed game" story but I found it was really well done and surprising, expecially those screenshots that makes your story really special and intriguing!!! You assembled that monsters with some kind of sprite editor or you created them pixel by pixel? DerCreator (talk) 00:46, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, there! I read creepypastas and scary stories on my YouTube channel and I really want to do a full narration of your Godzilla story. I want to put all the parts into one big video. Would you be okay with this? MrDustinDavis (talk) 12:01, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi Cosbydaf, Quick question for you, I'm doing a podcast to help budding creepypasta writers and I'm looking for writers of the more famous pastas to interview. I was wondering if you would be able to spare some time to chat to me about the one's you've written? Just thing's like your method, what inspires you, creepypastas you like etc. Let me know if this is something you would be interested in, I'm more than happy to work around your schedule. Thanks, Stex85 (talk) 17:32, July 16, 2017 (UTC)Stex85 (Simon) hey there, im relatively new to this site and im pretty sure this is how i inbox you. i was curious if i could narrate your story normalpornfornormalpeople.com ill give credit of course. i dont generally monetize my videos on youtube and i could shoot you a link when its done. Question+ Hey i just wanted to say your godzilla creepypasta inspired me so much i was wondering if i could write a school paper about it? please respond and have a nice day! Fnuia (talk) 20:01, November 21, 2017 (UTC)Fnuia Id like to narrate some stories and also talk to you. Hey Cosbydaf, My names J or trashrat. Or whatever the name up there is ♤ Im just starting a youtube channel where im gonna narrate memes and such But ive also started going toward the areas of /x and creepypastas. Id love to either do an interview with you. Not sure how i guess i could give you my number if youre interested, and/ or to narrate your stories (with your permissikn of course) Would you be ok with either of these? If so message me back on my talk page. Trashbinrat (talk) 19:15, January 8, 2020 (UTC)